New roomates
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Punya teman sekamar baru memang menyenangkan. Teman teman yang normal dan teman sekamar yang normal, hmm normal? Apa kau yakin? Warn inside just check this out. Chapter 5 updated!
1. Prologue

"Nak nanti kalo kamu udah sampai disana jangan lupa telfon mamah yah?"

"Iyah mah."

"Nanti kalau sampai sana kamu harus ramah sama temen temen disana yah?"

"Iyah mah."

"Jangan lupa diberesin nanti baju, obat-obatan, sama perlengkapan lainnya, nanti uangnya mamah tranfer tiap bulan kamu hemat hemat yah?"

"Iyah mah."

"Kamu jangan iyah mah iyah mah aja."

"Iyah mah."

Setelah diberi beberapa wejangan oleh sang ibunda tercinta, Kagami pun berpamitan untuk segera terbang ke jepang. Ini adalah saat yang ia nanti nantikan. Kagami akhirnya mendapat beasiswa ke jepang dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Dengan semangat yang membara dan ke optimisan yang luar biasa, ia yakin semuanya akan baik baik saja

* * *

 **NEW ROOMATES!**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre : Masih belum di tentukan**

 **Pair : AoKaga ditambah dengan beberapa pair lainnya**

 **LET'S CHECK THIS OUT**

 **ENJOY ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**

* * *

"302...303...304, ah ini dia." Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan, Kagami pun sampai di asrama yang akan ia tinggali bersama teman sekamarnya.

"Permisi." Kagami memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya ke arah dalam. Kesan pertama yang ia dapati dari kamarnya adalah, semuanya tampak sangat amat normal. Hanya ada beberapa furniture yang belum tertata rapi dan beberapa kotak kardus yang sepertinya berisi barang barang milik teman sekamarnya. Kagami melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Satu satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut navy blue yang terduduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"ano...maaf." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan memperhatikan Kagami secara intens.

"Kau...tinggal disini? Maksudku kau yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku?"

"Sepertinya iya." Pemuda itu menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan memperhatikan Kagami dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Maaf, tapi kasur ini sudah jadi milikku, kau bisa pakai yang disebelah sana." Pemuda itu menunjuk kasur yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Ah terima kasih." Kagami segera menyeret kopernya ke lemari yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Kagami menengok kearah teman sekamarnya yang ternyata sudah kembali fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Ia mengedikan bahunya dan segera membereskan perlengkapannya.

Selama seharian itu teman sekamarnya benar benar bungkam, terlalu fokus dengan dunianya dan apa yang ia baca. Bergerak hanya untuk kekamar mandi yang letaknya memang di dalam kamar itu. Kagami bingung memilah milih topik apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya, ia harus ramah kepada semua orang apalagi orang itu adalah teman sekamarnya. Tapi bagaimana mau mengajaknya bicara, ia menengok kearah Kagami saja tidak. Hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tamu pertama ku." Pikir Kagami. Kagami segera meloncat dari kasurnya dan segera berjalan de arah pintu sementara teman sekamarnya? Sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa ia tertarik dengan suara ketukan itu. Kagami segera membuka pintu dan yang terlihatlah adalah dua orang pemuda yang berdiri dengan senyuman riang di wajah mereka. Ah sebenarnya hanya si blonde yang menunjukan senyum sumringah itu sementara yang satunya lagi? Hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Selamat siang 304 ssu."

"Ah? Umm selamat siang." Jawab Kagami canggung.

"Kami tinggal di 301 ssu, aku Kise Ryota dan ini-" Kise menunjuk teman disebelahnya yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan Kagami.

"-Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal ssu." Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau?"

"Ah aku? Kagami Taiga."

"Hmm boleh kami masuk ssu?"

"Kamarku masih sangat berantakan, tapi tidak apa jika kalian tidak keberatan."

"Hmm tidak masalah." Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearah Kagami dan Kagami segera mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk.

"Aomine-kun tinggal disini juga?" Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kuroko. "Jadi orang itu namanya Aomine" Pikir Kagami.

"Sedang apa kau disini tetsu?"

"Berkunjung." Hening...tiba tiba keadaan menjadi canggung.

"E-etto...kalian sudah saling kenal ssu?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aomine-kun satu SMA denganku." Kise dan Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk dibarengi dengan suara oohhh yang panjang.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun kalian sudah makan malam? Kebetulan Kise-kun mau mentraktir ku di majiba kalian ikut saja."

"Hah? Yang benar nih?" Mata Kagami sudah berbinar binar.

"E-e-eehhh t-tunggu Kuroko-cchi, niatku memang mau mengajak kalian makan di majiba ssu tapi kan aku tidak bilang ingin mentraktir kalian ssu."

"Kise-kun kan baru selesai pemotretan. Kalau punya rezeki itu di bagi bagi Kise-kun."

"Un benar tuh." Kagami mengangguk angguk

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, Kise-kun akan mentraktir kita semua."

"Yosh ayo ke majiba." Kise hanya bisa tertawa masam dan meratapi nasib uang sakunya untuk bulan ini.

Kise hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah tumpukan burger yang dipesan Kagami. Aomine hanya memesan teriyaki burger dengan kentang goreng dan soft drink. Kuroko hanya memesan satu buah burger biasa dan vanilla milkshake, ya vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo. Ada banyak hal yang Kagami pelajari dari teman teman barunya ini. Mulai dari Kise yang terlalu bawel hingga rasanya Kagami ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan salah satu burgernya ini. Kuroko yang pendiam tapi senyumannya membuat hati adem. Dan Aomine? Ternyata Aomine bisa tertawa juga. Kagami tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum begitu melihat Aomine yang tertawa saat menjahili Kise hari pertamanya di jepang tidak begitu buruk.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Huwaaaah kenyaaaang." Kagami langsung membaringkan tubuhnya begitu sampai di kamarnya.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Apa?"

"Kita belum kenalan, namaku Aomine Daiki." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Kagami.

"Aku Kagami Taiga." Aomine duduk disebelah Kagami dan memperhatikan wajah Kagami secara intens. Diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Kagami gugup.

"Itu kenapa?" Tanya Aomine heran.

"A-apanya yang kenapa?"

"Itu, alismu kok terbelah begitu sih."

"M-mana kutahu lagian sudah seperti ini dari dulu."

"Kau gunting yah?"

"Mana bisa alis digunting."

"Ya kan kupikir."

"Pikiranmu itu dangkal sekali yah Ahomine." Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm...kau lucu yah."

"A-apa?"

"Tidak bukan apa apa." Aomine segera berdiri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. "Aku tidur duluan, oyasumi." Lanjutnya. Kagami menghela nafas. Hmm tapi tak apalah toh sepertinya sekarang ia sudah bisa akrab dengan teman sekamarnya.

 ** _TBC~_**

 **Yossha Kamiya membawa satu lagi fict yang lagi lagi adalah multichap. Pendek? Ya sudahlah anggap aja prologue yah XD. Genre fict ini bisa berubah seiring dengan perkembangan fict ini/halah jadi jika kalian punya kritik atau saran, silahkan sampaikan di kolom review, akhir kata mind to review? ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2 : Strange!**

 **Pair : PsychoAomine X Kagami**

 **Authors note : Saya sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Aomine menjadi psycho dan bisa dipastikan akan ada beberapa death character disini muahahahaha *digampar***

 **Genre : romance, tragedy, mau dibikin agak comedy juga sih tapi..ya liat nanti aja deh *digampar***

 **YAK DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO~**

 **ENJOY ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**

* * *

"SIAL AKU TERLAMBAT." Teriak Kagami saat mendapati jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul 09:45 sementara kelasnya di mulai pukul 9 tepat. Tidak lucu jika kau terlambat di hari pertamamu, imagenya bisa bisa hancur dan ia bisa di cap sebagai anak berandalan.

"Tas? Siap, Sarapan? Bisa nanti siang, Mandi? Ah parfum." Kagami menyemprotkan parfum banyak banyak membuat dirinya dikelilingi kabut wewangian tak kasat mata. Setelah semua siap Kagami berlari ke kampus yang jaraknya tak jauh dari asramanya. Kagami menyadari satu hal, ternyata Aomine sudah berangkat sebelum ia sempat bangun.

 **-Skip Time-**

Kagami memutar knop ppintu dan lagi lagi menemukan Aomine terduduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya. Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Kagami mengangguk. Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Apa kelasmu selama itu?"

"Tidak, kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Kise dan dia mengajakku untuk ke karaoke, setelah itu kami makan malam di majiba oh iya ini." Kagami menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berlogo majiba.

"Apa ini?"

"Ambil saja." Aomine mengambil bungkusan yang ternyata berisi satu buah teriyaki burger dan satu gelas soft drink.

"Ini...untukku?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kau sudah makan malam ya?"

"Ah tidak, umm terimakasih." Kagami tersenyum ke arah Aomine.

"Sama sama, aku mau mandi dulu ah rasanya hari ini panas sekali ya." Aomine memandangi punggung Kagami yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Kagami mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Kagami tidak tahan dengan suasana ruangan yang terlalu hening, akhirnya ia pun memutar sebuah musik dari handphonenya yang sudah ia sambungkan ke speaker. Sementara Aomine? Kagami sudah tidak mendengar suara halaman buku yang di balik lagi, sepertinya Aomine sudah meninggalkan buku bacaannya. Kagami menengok ke arah Aomine yang ternyata sedang...Aomine sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang intens. Kagami mencoba mengabaikannya tapi lama lama risih juga sih.

"Aomine?"

"Hmm?"

"Suara speaker ku terlalu keras kah? Ku matikan ya."

"Tidak, tidak apa apa aku tidak terganggu dengan suara speakermu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu." Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bahkan Kagami pun tak mengerti apa arti dari senyuman itu. Kagami mengedikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Kagami terlalut dalam tugas yang ia kerjakan sehingga ia tidak menyadari saat Aomine duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masih lama?"

"A-Aomine? Kau mengejutkanku. Apanya?"

"Tugasmu."

*Hampir selesai kok."

"Hmm." Aomine membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kagami.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya, Kagami pun membereskan buku bukun yang akan ia bawa besok dan menaruh laptopnya ke dalam tas kembali. Kagami melihat ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Aomine yang sudah terlelap.

"Aomine." Kagami menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Aomine dan tidak diberikan respon apapun dari sang empu.

"AOMINE." Kagami mengeraskan suaranya dan sepertinya Aomine tidur terlalu lelap, terlihat dari dirinya yang tak memberikan respon apapun. Kagami hanya menghela nafas, yah sudahlah sepertinya malam ini ia akan membiarkan Aomine tidur di kasurnya.

Kagami terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kagami, bangun Kagami." Kagami mengulet sebentar dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kagami ayo bangun, kau punya kelas pagi kan?" Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"7 tepat." Kagami bangkit dari kasurnya dan meraih handuk yang menggantung di pintu kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Selang 10 menit Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang menggantung di pinggang. Kagami lagi lagi mendapati Aomine yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Oi Aho, kau ini lihat apa sih?" Pertanyaan Kagami lagi lagi hanya dibalas senyuman yang sama.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kelas, temani aku makan siang ya."

"Makan siang? Hari ini aku sudah janji dengan Kise, Kuroko juga akan ikut dia akan memperkenalkanku dengan teman SMP nya. Kau ikut saja kurasa mereka tidak akan keberatan."

"Hmm."

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau dekat dengan Kise ya?"

"Hah? Ya...tentu saja dia kan temanku. Kenapa kau tiba tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Jadi...kau menerima tawaran dari temanmu? Berarti aku bukan temanmu."

"Kau ini kenapa? Kok pagi ini menyebalkan sekali." Aomine tidak membalas apapun dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja toh mereka juga tidak akan keberatan aku berangkat." Kagami segera meraih tasnya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Suasan kamar menjadi hening.

"Hmm Kise ya?" Aomine merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi."

 ** _-Tokyo University, 13:00 P.M.-_**

"Kagami-cchi." Kise melambai lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kagami.

"Kise kau ini memalukan tau, lagipula apa apaan dengan panggilan itu."

"Mou~ Kagami-cchi jahat ssu. Aku menambahkan itu ke setiap nama nama orang yang aku hormati."

"Ya terserahlah, Kuroko mana?"

"Sudah duluan pergi ke majiba." Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk. Perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu 15 menit malah memakan waktu 2 kali lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Itu karna Kise yang terlalu bersemangat bercerita dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hampir saja terserempet mobil saat akan menyebrang. Alhasil mereka harus mendengarkan ocehan dari sang pengemudi. Kagami sih hanya mengangguk angguk saja toh bukan dia yang salah. Sesampainya di majiba Kagami bisa melihat Kuroko dan seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berbincang bincang ringan.

"Kuroko-cchi." Kuroko menengok ke arah Kise dan Kagami secara bergantian.

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun kalian lama sekali."

"Hehehehe tadi ada masalah sedikit ssu." Kise mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kuroko sementara Kagami di depan seorang gadis yang sepertinya teman Kuroko yang akan ia kenalkan kepada dirinya.

"Kagami-kun, ini momoi dia adalah teman SMP ku yang aku ceritakan padamu."

"Momoi Satsuki desu." Momoi mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Nah yang berisik di sebelahnya itu adalah Kise-kun. Dia adalah teman sekamarku"

"Kuroko-cchi jahat ssu, Kise Ryota desu."

"Senang bertemu kalian berdua nee, Kagami-kun Kise-kun." Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Kudengar dari Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun pindah dari Amerika ya?"

"Iya."

"Wah bahasa jepangmu lancar sekali loh."

"Sebenarnya aku ini tinggal di jepang, lalu saat umurku 10 tahun aku mengikuti orang tuaku ke Amerika, sekarang aku kembali ke jepang hanya saja tanpa orang tuaku."

"Wah hebat sekali."

"Kagami-kun tinggal di asrama yang sama denganku dan Kise-kun."

"Eh wah benarkah? Apa kalian juga tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Tidak, Kagami-kun tinggal bersama...umm..." Kuroko menggantung kata katanya.

"Bersama siapa?"

"Aomine Daiki." Jawab Kagami. Mata Momoi terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Alisnya mengkerut mencoba memahami kata kata Kagami.

"A-apa? Aku salah dengar kan?" Kagami hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"K-k-kau bercanda kan?"

"Momoi-san tolong tenangkan dirimu." Momoi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kuroko-kun kau berbohong padaku."

"Momoi-san tolong tenangkan dirimu."

"Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku dan kau masih membiarkan dia hidup dengan tenang?"

"Momoi-san kau-"

"Kuroko-kun, selama orang itu masih hidup jangan harap aku akan menganggapmu ataupun orang gila itu sebagai teman. Selamat tinggal Kuroko-kun-." Momoi menengok ke arah Kise dan Kagami secara bergantian.

"-Kagami-kun, Kise-kun selamat tinggal." Momoi segera berlalu meninggalkan majiba.

"Kuroko-cchi aku memang tidak mengerti ini semua tapi...sebenarnya ini ada apa ssu?"

"Bukan apa apa hanya masalah di masa lalu."

"Dia kenal dengan Aomine?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, aku yakin Aomine-kun sudah berubah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan berubah? Dan apa orang gila yang ia maksud tadi adalah Aomine."

"Itu sama sekali salah. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah ini." Kagami kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Pasti ada yang salah dari mereka bertiga, pasti ada suatu masalah yang tidak sepele tapi apa? Lalu kenapa Kuroko harus menyeret nyeret dirinya ke dalam masalah ini? Apa ini semua tentang...Aomine?

 ** _To Be Continued~_**

 **HAIII HAIII KAMIYA BAWA FICT MULTICHAP(LAGI). ENTAH KENAPA LAGI KEPENGEN BIKIN PSYCHOAOMINE, SEMOGA AJA ADA YANG SUKA YAH? YA UDAH TANPA BAYAK BACOT LAGI AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


	3. Nothing's wrong

**Chapter 3 : Nothing's wrong**

 **Pair : PsychoAomine X InnocentKagami**

 **Sebenernya saya masih bingung ini genrenya harus mystery, tragedy, atau horor ya? Atau jangan jangan thriller *dijambak* yak langsung saja _check_ this out**

* * *

 **Kagami's POV**

"Mi..."

"Gami..."

"KAGAMI." Aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Aomine.

"A-ada apa?"

"Seharian ini kau melamun saja, ada masalah kah?"

"Tidak tidak ada apa apa." _"JUSTRU MASALAHNYA ITU ADA PADA DIRIMU AHO."_ Teriaku dalam hati, namun tidak mungkin aku menyatakannya secara terang terangan bukan?

"Kau bisa mengatakan semua masalahmu padaku."

"Tidak aku hanya...memikirkan tugasku yang tidak ada habis habisnya ahahaha."

"Hmm begitu." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan tampilan _microsoft word_ Yang masih kosong melompong.

"Kagami." Aomine mendudukan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"Hm?"

"Aku suka dengan seni, contohnya lukisan." Aku mengerutkan keningku, namun tiba tiba teringat kalau Aomine memang mengambil jurusan seni.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku ingat ada pameran lukisan di salah satu museum di shibuya, kau mau ikut?" Aku berfikir sebentar mencoba menimbang nimbang apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku menerima tawarannya. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan seni namun rasanya tidak adil jika aku terus terusan menolak ajakan Aomine lagipula, mungkin aku bisa mendapat sedikit informasi dari Aomine tentang sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah."

"Besok kau ada kelas?"

"Kebetulan tidak ada."

"Kalau hari ini bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan."

"Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas, lagipula ini sudah sore."

"Kau kan bisa mengerjakannya besok." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, Aomine membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"Kagami."

"Hm?"

"Kau bertemu dengan Tetsu kan hari ini?"

"Iya."

"Kau bertemu dengan Satsuki juga kan." Aku terdiam, perkiraan Aomine benar benar tepat tapi darimana ia bisa tau hal itu.

"Ternyata benar ya."

"Kau mengenalnya."

"Hmm sedikit."

"Sepertinya kalian tidak akur."

"Iya, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan perkataannya."

"Tapi-"

"Kagami kau percaya padaku kan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tetsu tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu, tapi itu bukan salahku. Lalu mereka semua menyalahkanku. Tetsu, Satsuki, bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah benar benar memiliki teman." Aku mencoba mendengarkan semua perkataan Aomine dengan seksama. Apa semua yang ia katakan benar? Aku memang tidak pernah melihat Aomine meninggalkan kamar ini tapi apa setertutup itu kah Aomine sehingga ia tidak memiliki teman?

"Aomine, kenapa kau menceritakan ini kepadaku?"

"Karna aku percaya kau tidak akan menghianatiku seperti orang lain."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan."

"Oh iya boleh aku minta satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku butuh model untuk lukisanku?" Kagami tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, memangnya apa bagusnya dari aku?"

"Kau lucu."

"Haha aku tau aku ini-."

"Dan juga manis."

BLUSH...T-tunggu? Kenapa wajahku memerah? Bukankah ini aneh? Kenapa ini terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta? Aku melirik Aomine dan mendapati Aomine tersenyum padaku. Kali ini aku mengerti arti sesenyuman itu. Senyuman tulus dengan tatapan mata yang teduh. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman melihat senyuman itu, aku...ingin selalu melihat senyuman itu. Tunggu, apa yang aku fikirkan? Apa ini artinya aku juga menyukai Aomine?

"Kagami, mulai saat ini kumohon. Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu."

"Kau ini apa apaan sih? Aku bukan anak kecil tau, dasar."

"Aku serius Kagami."

"Iya aku mengerti." Aku membalas senyuman Aomine.

 _ **-Selasa : Galeri internasional Shibuya,Jepang. 10:00 A.M-**_

 **Normal POV.**

Aomine berhenti di salah satu lukisan abstrak yang di dominasi warna hitam,merah, dan coklat.

"Aku suka yang ini." Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal seni jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti lukisan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau hanya perlu merasakannya." Kagami mengangguk angguk.

"Jadi...jika aku menjadi modelmu apa jadinya akan seperti ini?" Tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Aomine tertawa.

"Tentu tidak, aku akan membuatnya sedikit lebih berwarna."

"Berwarna?"

"Iya aku bisa menambahkan warna merah...merah dan...merah."

"Rasanya aku seperti di kelilingi warna merah?"

"Merah untuk warna rambutmu, merah untuk warna matamu dan merah untuk..." Aomine menyentuh bibir Kagami. _"Lembut sekali."_ Fikirnya

"Untuk-"

"TAIGA." Suara Aomine terinterupsi saat teriakan itu terdengar, refleks Kagami menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Tatsuya? TATSUYA?" Kagami berlari kearah figur seorang laki laki berambut hitam. Disebelahnya terlihat seorang laki laki tinggi berambut ungu yang berjalan dengan malas.

"Tatsuya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bilang kau tidak akan datang ke jepang."

"Yah sebenernya aku mengubah fikiranku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

"Hmmm kejutan? Ahahaha, ngomong ngomong aku tidak tau kau tertarik dengan seni seperti ini."

"Aku hanya menemani temanku." Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine yang sedari tadi memandangi Himuro.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Himuro yang segera di sambut oleh Himuro.

"Himuro Tatsuya dan ini Murasakibara Atsushi, Atsushi perkenalkan dirimu."

"Tidak mau, Muro-chin ngerepotin."

"Tidak apa apa kami sudah pernah bertemu. Aku pernah berhadapan dengannya saat pertandingan street basketball sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Hmm benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Tanya Murasakibara.

"Kagami kita harus pergi sekarang." Aomine menarik lengan Kagami namun segera ia tepis.

"Tunggu dulu, aku baru saja bertemu Tatsuya."

"Kagami." Aomine menaikan nadanya satu oktaf, Kagami hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa ia terheran heran dengan perubahan sikap Aomine.

"Ah iya aku harus menemani Atsushi ke toko buku sebentar, kami pergi duluan ya." Himuro melambaikan tangannya kepada Kagami dan segera menarik Murasakibara menjauh dari sana.

 **Himuro's POV.**

"Nee Muro-chin memangnya kita mau ke toko buku ya?" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat sudah berada di depan museum.

"Atsushi kita tidak boleh mengganggu orang yang sedang berkencan."

"Heee?"

"Aku yakin mereka sedang berkencan, terlihat kok dari pandangan Aomine yang sedari tadi menatapku sinis."

"Lalu kita harus membiarkan mereka berkencan?"

"Iya, walaupun sepertinya Aomine itu sedikit possesif tapi sepertinya dia baik iya kan?"

"Hmmm, aku gk perduli. Kalau begitu kita kencan saja yuk."

"Hahahahaha kau ini ada ada saja."

"Aku serius Muro-chin."

 **Kagami's POV.**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Aomine, padahal kemarin saja ia memaksaku untuk mengantarnya ke galeri itu tapi sekarang ia malah menyeretku ke sebuah cafe.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau memangnya tidak lapar."

"Tidak."

"Loh? Lalu untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang menyeretku kesini." Jawabku dengan nada agak kesal. Aomine kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kusamakan saja ya."

"Terserah." Aomine memanggil salah satu pelayan dan menyerahkan buku menu serta pesanannya. Aku mengeluarkan smartphoneku dan mencoba menyambungkannya dengan wi-fi gratis yang dipasang di cafe tersebut.

"Kagami."

"Hm?"

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan orang tadi, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?"

"Temanku saat masih di Amerika, dan terimakasih sudah menyeretku kesini padahal aku belum mendapatkan kontaknya."

"Memangnya perlu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kita belum bertukar E-mail." Aku berdecak kesal saat Aomine mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang dan aku menghabiskannya tanpa banyak bicara, hari ini Aomine sukses menghilangkan selera makanku.

Setelah selesai makan Aomine mengajakku untuk ke toko buku, ia bilang ia butuh beberapa buku untuk referensi aku hanya mengiyakan saja karna memang hari ini aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya selama seharian. Sambil menunggu Aomine, aku mencoba melihat lihat di rak buku bagian novel. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca, tapi aku suka membaca kamus untuk menambah kosakataku.

"Kagami-cchi." Aku menoleh kearah teriakan itu dan aku bisa melihat Kise yang sedang berlari ke arahku dan tiba tiba saja menerjangku dengan pelukannya yang cukup membuatku sesak nafas.

"K-kise? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hehehe aku baru saja selesai pemotretan ssu, eh ketemu Kagami-cchi disini. Kagami-cchi jahat ssu masa SMS ku gk dibales."

"Itu karna aku gk punya pulsa Kise, menyingkirlah aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Saat sedang meronta ronta dari pelukan Kise, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menarik lenganku menjauh dari Kise.

 **Aomine's POV.**

"Yosh." Aku segera pergi kekasir untuk membayar buku yang kuperlukan, aku melihat sekitar dan sama sekali tidak mendapati figur merah yang sedari tadi kucari. Aku berkeliling dari satu rak ke rak lain, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat 2 orang tak asing yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Sesuatu telah merasukiku saat melihat orang itu memeluk Kagami, refleks aku segera menarik tubuh Kagami menjauh dari Kise. Mereka berdua hanya menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut yang bercampur dengan heran. Seharusnya aku yang heran, berani beraninya Kise memeluk Kagami.

"Aomine?" Kagami lagi lagi mencoba untuk menepis tanganku yang mencengkram lengannya namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Aomine-cchi disini juga ssu?"

"Sudah selesai."

"Hah"

"Kita pulang sekarang, Kagami." Kagami mengangguk dan aku segera berjalan menjauh dari Kise yang masih terheran heran. Namun sebelum aku benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kise.

 _"Habis sudah kesabaranku, Kise."_

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 **Aloha para readers tercinta \\(*w*)/ entah Kamiya kerasukan setan apa bisa update cepet kayak gini, otak Kamiya berasa lagi encer banget sampe berasa mau keluar dari lubang kuping :v oke abaikan curhatan tak penting itu. Yak Kamiya mau berterimakasih nih sebelumnya kepada para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fict Kamiya yang sebelumnya. Jangan bosen bosen ya baca fict Kamiya XD yak akhir Kata RnR? ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


	4. Something's happened

**Kise's POV~**

"Aku pulang." Aku membuka pintu asrama lebar lebar tapi sesosok pria biru yang kuharapkan tak dapat kutemui dimanapun. Aku sudah memeriksa dari sudut kamar hingga ke sudut dapur, namun tetap tak bisa kutemui.

"Sepertinya Kuroko-cchi masi di perpustakaan ssu." Fikirku. Aku berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat.

"Kalau capek capek begini memang paling enak berendam air hangat ssu." Aku memutar keran air panas dan air dingin secara bersamaan membuat uap hangat membubung di udara, membuka seluruh pakaianku secara perlahan dan aku mulai menggosok tubuhku secara perlahan.

 _CKLEK..._ Suara pintu depan terdengar terbuka. Aku hanya mengedikan bahu dan kembali menggosok tubuhku.

Tap...tap...tap...aku mengerutkan dahiku saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan tiba tiba saja berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kuroko-cchi?" Teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi, namun tak ada jawaban. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak saat mendengar suara saklar lampu yang ditekan oleh seseorang dan menyebabkan lampu kamar mandi padam.

"Kuroko-cchi ini tidak lucu ssu, kau tau aku takut gelap, nyalakan lagi lampunya ssu." Tak ada jawaban.

 _Cklek..._ Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakan sesosok siluet pria tinggi yang dapat kupastikan itu bukanlah kuroko. Namun sebelum aku sempat menyadari itu sesosok itu menarik rambutku-yang membuat kulit kepalaku terasa perih- dan membantingku ke lantai kamar mandi yang terasa basah dan dingin. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga rintihanku tak dapat keluar dari mulutku.

"Menjauhlah." Bisiknya dengan nada yang mengancam.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang menjauhlah." Teriaknya dan lagi lagi membanting kepalaku kelantai kamar mandi. Aku bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisku saat ia menarik kepalaku, dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Mata navy blue itu terasa tidak asing.

"Kau gila." Desisku.

"Menjauhlah."

"Dari apa?"

"Kagami." Aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba untuk tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut denyut.

"Kau benar benar bodoh...Aomine-cchi." Ia berdecak kesal, ia menyentuh anting yang berada di daun telinga kananku.

"Dengar Kise, jika kau tak mematuhi kata kataku-" Ia menarik anting itu dan aku bisa merasakan daun telingaku yang robek saat rasa perih itu menjalar.

"ARGH."

"-aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini." Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut kuningku. Lampu kembali menyala namun kepalaku terasa pening dan mataku terasa berat.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak apa apa ssu." Pikirku

* * *

 **Something's Happened!**

 **PsychoAomine X InnocentKagami**

 **Author's note : Kamiya masih bingung ini genrenya apa :v**

 **Don't like don't read so here we go**

 **~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**

* * *

"APA? KISE PINGSAN DI KAMAR MANDI?" Teriak Kagami membuat orang orang di sekitar taman itu menengok kearahnya.

"Kagami-kun kau berisik sekali, dan kau bisa menyebabkan gosip yang tidak benar Kagami-kun."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kise-kun pingsan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan."

"Mengenaskan?"

"Un." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Mengenaskan bsgaimana."

"Keningnya mengucurkan darah dan sepertinya ia sempat terbentur sesuatu sebelum pingsan, dan daun telinga sebelah kanannya "sedikit" robek."

"Apa maksud dari sedikit robek mu itu? Kenapa kau menekankan kata sedikit robek itu?"

"Kau akan tahu saat kau melihat keadaannya."

"Dan kau meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar?"

"Tidak, ada midorima-kun yang menjaganya."

"Midorima? Dari fakultas kedokteran?"

"Iya, dia teman SMA Kise-kun." Kagami hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Aku akan ajak Aomine untuk menjenguk Kise."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke asrama." Kagami mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kampus untuk nencari Aomine. Ruang kesenian, hanya itu tempat yang pertama kali muncul di dalam kepalanya dan benar saja. Saat Kagami membuka pintu ruang kesenian, Kagami dapat melihat Aomine yang sedang terduduk ditengah ruangan sambil meggoreskan warna demi warna di atas kanvas tersebut. Kagami seakan akan melihat bayangannya di atas kanvas tersebut.

"Itu indah sekali." Bisiknya, Aomine menengok kearah Kagami dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Benar kan? Hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan?"

"Ah...umm...yeah sebenarnya itu bagus."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Oh iya hari ini aku akan menjenguk Kise."

"Hmm." Aomine terlihat cuek saat mendengar pernyataan Kagami membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening. _"Ini aneh, kenapa Aomine terlihat cuek sekali bahkan cenderung tidak perduli padahal Kise kan temannya."_ Pikir Kagami.

"Kau...tidak berniat menjenguknya?"

"Aku tidak bisa, masih ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan sampaikan saja salamku padanya." Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama sekarang."

"Tunggu, kau akan kembali kekamar?"

"Iya."

"Bisa tolong ambilkan laptopku? Kau nanti akan kembali lagi kesini kan?"

"Hmm tidak masalah sih toh nanti siang aku masih ada kelas."

"Kalau begitu tolong ya maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah." Kagami segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Kagami segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya ke kasurnya.

"Ah laptop." Bisiknya. Kagami segera beralih ke arah meja belajar Aomine dimana sebuah laptop berwarna silver tergeletak diatasnya. Kagami segera membereskan beberapa kabel dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ittai." Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan telapak kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah anting yang tak sengaja terinjak kakinya tadi.

 _"anting? Apa ini milik Aomine?"_ Pikirnya. Kagami memperhatikan anting itu dengan seksama, kecurigaan mulai muncul di dalam benaknya saat melihat sebercak noda kemerahan di anting tersebut. _"Apa ini? Darah?"_ Ia hanya mengedikan bahunya dan memasukan anting tersebut kedalam saku kemejanya. Mungkin itu milik teman Aomine dan mungkin saja Aomine sedang mencarinya saat ini.

Tok...tok...tok...suara pintu yang diketuk kagami dan sedetik kemudian menampilkan sesosok pria berrambut baby blue.

"Kagami-kun, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Kagami hanya mengangguk. Kagami mendapati seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Kise melihat kearah mereka berdua, terutama Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang Kuroko, aku masih ada kelas siang ini."

"Ha'ik terimakasih Midorima-kun." Midorima segera berjalan melewati mereka. Kagami dapat merasakan tatapan Midorima yang menatapnya dari ujung matanya, namun Kagami tidak terlalu menperdulikan itu toh ia juga tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Kagami berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Kise.

"PERGI, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU." Kise berteriak cukup keras yang membuat Kagami tersentak dan mundur satu langkah.

"K-kuroko apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kagami-kun, sejak pagi tadi Kise-kun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Kagami hanya mengerutkan keningnya sementara itu teriakan Kise semakin menjadi jadi. Kagami tiba tiba teringat sesuatu saat melihat perban di daun telinga Kise.

"Kuroko, kurasa kita perlu berbicara." Kagami segera menarik lengan Kuroko hingga ke ujung lorong yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar mereka. Kagami mengeluarkan anting dari saku kemejanya.

"Ini."

"..."

"Ini milik Kise kan?"

"Kagami-kun, di dunia ini ada banyak anting dengan model seperti itu, kau tidak bisa-."

"Iya aku tau, tapi hanya ini anting dengan bercak darah disekitarnya." Kuroko terdiam.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Kau mencoba melindunginya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kagami-kun." Kagami hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Aomine." Kuroko kembali terdiam.

"Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Momoi?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyeret Kagami-kun dan Kise-kun kedalam masalah ini."

"Jadi itu benar."

"Tapi kumohon percayalah padaku, Aomine-kun hanya sakit. Dia membutuhkanmu Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak, dan ini sungguh tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kagami hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau bilang Aomine-sakit, sebenernya penyakit macam ap-." Pertanyaan Kagami terinterupsi saat tiba tiba ia bisa merasakan smartphonenya yang bergetar.

"Wah ada pokemon legend di sekitar sini." Kuroko sweat drop mendengar pernyataan random dari Kagami.

"Pokemon?"

"Iya itu loh, permainan yang lagi nge hits banget masa gk tau sih? Ya sudah aku pergi duluan yah aku harus hunting pokemon lagi aku pergi duluan jaa~" Kagami melambaykan tangannya ke arah Kuroko sementara itu Kuroko masih bersweat drop ria di tempatnya.

Kagami terengah engah saat sampai di depan ruang kesenian tempat Aomine mengerjakan tugasnya, atau sekedar mencari inspirasi untuk lukisan lukisannya. Kagami membuka pintu ruang kesenian dan benar saja, Aomine tengah berada di tengah ruangan sambil menatap sebuah lukisan yang sepertinya baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Apa itu sudah selesai?." Tuturnya, Aomine menengok ke arah Kagami dan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Belum, masih ada beberapa bagian yang pewarnaannya belum selesai." Aomine menyunggingkan senyum penuh kesombongan tapi Kagami akui lukisannya memang benar benar indah.

"Jadi...?'

"Oh iya aku sudah bawa laptopmu, kutaruh mana?"

"Taruh disana saja." Aomine menunjuk sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dan segera dibalas anggukan Kagami. Sedetik kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Kagami terlarut dalam lamunannya dan Aomine masih serius menatapi lukisan itu. Meski lukisan itu tampak sempurna namun entah kenapa Aomine masih menganggap bahwa lukisan itu belum selesai.

"Kagami." Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin...kau bertemu dengan Satsuki?"

Deg..."bagaimana ia bisa tahu" Fikir Kagami.

"Maksudmu...momoi-san?" Aomine mengangguk.

"Iya, kemarin Kuroko mengenalkanku pada momoi-san tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sepertinya momoi-san marah padamu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Aomine terdiam. Matanya masih tak lepas dari lukisan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Satsuki mulai menjaga jarak dari kami, terlebih aku."

"Begitu...bukankah kalian teman? Mungkin Momoi-san akan mengerti jika kau menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan kata kataku lagi."

"Oh begitu...maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Ah tidak."

"Kagami, terimakasih, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali berterima kasih padamu." Kagami menyunggingkan seringai jahilnya.

"Jika kau ingin berterimakasih padaku, akan lebih mudah jika kau langsung mentraktirku daripada harus mengucapkan lewat kata kata." Aomine tertawa renyah.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau selalu menolak ajakanku kan?"

"Itu karna beberapa waktu ini aku sedang sibuk, sungguh."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini?"

"Aku-"

"Sibuk? Iya kan?"

"Aku akan coba usahakan."

"Benar kah?"

"Tapi janji ya kau yang traktir." Aomine mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Baiklah." Kagami berbalik dan baru saja ia ingin meraih gagang pintu Aomine melontarkan kata kata yang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman, kau tau?"

 **To Be Continued~**

 **HUWAAAAH AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE *NANGES* QwQ) gomene para readers sekalian Kamiya baru update dan bisa dipastikan Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan update-an Kamiya akan semakin lama, kenapa? Pertama...karna hp Kamiya ilang dan Kamiya itu biasa nulis di hp jadi sekarang kalo Kamiya mau nulis musti mohon mohon sama abang biar dipinjemin hp atau laptopnya QwQ) kedua...Kamiya akan semakin sibuk karna harus mulai mulai nyari tempat PKL dan tugas yang numpuk bikin migraine tiap kali Kamiya kerjain -w-) TAPI TENANG SAJA KAMIYA AKAN MENCOBA UNTUK TIDAK MENELANTARKAN FICT FICT KAMIYA *w*)/ satu review sangat berarti untuk Kamiya jadi akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


	5. Is it true?

**CHAPTER 5 : IS IT TRUE?**

* * *

 _ **MINGGU, 22 NOVEMBER 20XX 06.30 A.M.**_

Kagami terbangun oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, ia meraih jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi. _"siapa pagi pagi begini?"._ Kagami menengok ke arah ranjang yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya. _"Tidak ada? sudah bangunkah?"_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar, Kagami segera membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis berrambut pink berdiri dengan gelisah di depan kamarnya.

"Momoi-san?"

"Kagami-kun, maaf membangunkanmu pagi pagi begini."

"Tidak, tidak apa apa, kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Sebelum itu apa Aomine-kun di dalam?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia...Tidak ada, sepertinya sedang keluar apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Helaan nafas lega terdengar cukup keras dari bibir gadis itu.

"Aku mendengar soal kejadian Kise-kun, boleh aku masuk kedalam?" Kagami mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorang gadis masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu lebar lebar membiarkan gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kamarku berantakan."

"Ah tidak, tidak apa apa aku duduk disini saja ya." Ujar sang gadis itu seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur Kagami.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kagami-kun dekat tidak dengan Aomine-kun?" Kagami kembali mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu berteriak ketakutan akibat mendengar nama Aomine, dan sekarang ia berkunjung pagi pagi hanya untuk bertanya soal teman sekamarnya itu?

"Bisa langsung bicara saja ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Sepertinya Kagami-kun tidak senang ya dengan kedatanganku?" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

 _"Itu pertanyaan jebakan atau sungguhan? Aku harus jawab jujur atau bohong?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati, kalau difikir fikir mana ada sih orang yang senang tidurnya di ganggu apalagi tamunya ini bukan orang yang benar benar ia kenal.

"A-aku senang ada yang mengunjungiku ahahaha..." Ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Kagami-kun tidak jawab pertanyaan ku, kau dekat dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Aku teman sekamarnya."

"Dekat atau tidak?"

"Aku baru pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Aku tanya dekat atau tidak?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menaikan sedikit nadanya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih dengan hubungan kami." Ujar Kagami tak kalah kesalnya.

Momoi menghela nafas. "Kuperingatkan baik baik, lebih baik jauhi _dia_ sekarang."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengikuti kata katamu lagipula kita baru saja kenal kan, apalagi kau yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang teman sekamarku."

"Tidak tahu apa apa? Maaf tapi sebenarnya aku tau semuanya."

 _ **Tokyo University, minggu 22 november 20XX 06.30 A.M**_

Aomine membuka pintu ruang kesenian dan mengambil beberapa kanvas dan kuas.

"Aomine-kun." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan pintu masuk, Aomine menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Oh tetsu." Ia mengambil beberapa kaleng cat dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aomine-kun." Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisa minggir sebentar? Aku tidak lihat ada pintu keluar lain di ruangan ini jadi minggirlah."

"Aomine-kun, bisa tolong hentikan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal Kise-kun, dan Kagami-kun, kumohon hentikan ini semua aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali terjadi."

"Hee? Kau menuduhku?" sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kise-kun menceritakan semuanya."

"Kau menuduhku hah? Temanku, teman baiku, kau menuduhku?" Aomine melemparkan cat dan kuas yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke sembarang arah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di pihakku? Kau berbalik menyerangku? Kau yang mengatakan kita teman?" Ujarnya setengah berteriak di hadapan Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, bukankah sudah jelas, Yang kau lakukan salah. Berhenti menyakiti orang lain untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa menjadi milikmu." Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi bagian kiri Kuroko membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah samping.

"Kau...sama saja dengan _otou-san._ Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau berakhir seperti dia."

 _ **Tokyo, 3 years ago.**_

 _Aomine's POV_

"Aku pulang." Ujarku sambil menutup pintu di belakangku. Ucapan yang sia sia, karna aku tau sapaan itu tidak akan terbalas. Hanya sekedar basa basi saja setidaknya _mereka_ tau aku sudah datang.

"Daiki kau sudah pulang?" Aku menengok kearah ibuku yang tersenyum ke arahku. "Tou-san ingin bicara denganmu." lanjutnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

"Daiki, kau tau kita bisa membicarakan ini baik baik, setidaknya berilah penjelasan kepada ayahmu."

"Itu benar. Berilah penjelasan kepada ayahmu ini _Daiki."_ Aku mengerutkan keningku, suara itu, suara yang kubenci. Hanya mendengarnya saja sudah membuat migraine ku kambuh. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkannya? Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pria tua itu dan berjalan kearah kamarku sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar.

"SIKAP INIKAH YANG KAU TUNJUKAN KEPADA IBUMU?" Hah? perduli apa kau dengan ibuku.

"Toshie,cukup."

"Aku lelah, tou-san."

"KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH TEMAN SEKELASMU, KAU MEMUKUL KEPALA SEKOLAHMU, BAHKAN UNTUK MENGHORMATI IBUMU SAJA KAU TAK BISA." Ugh kepalaku sakit...jangan berteriak terlalu kencang bodoh. Lagipula kenapa tiba tiba kau perduli dengan hidupku?

"Toshie, hentikan." Ah yang benar saja, lagi lagi dia menangis karena pertengkaran kami.

"KAU MASIH MEMBELA ANAKMU?"

"Aku...aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya."

BUAGH...

Ah sial aku tak bisa mengontrol tanganku, aku tidak mengira pukulannya akan sekeras itu. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, aku segera berlari ke arah kamarku dan segera menutup pintunya. Nafasku terengah engah melihat ekspresi kemarahan ayahku. _"Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan."_ Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar sebelum ayahku menarik rambutku dan membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

"Brengsek." Umpatku sebelum ayahku menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sesuatu menghantam pipi sebelah kananku dengan sangat keras. "SIALAN." Teriakku di depan wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dari kedua mata ayahku. Mata itu, memiliki iris mata yang sama denganku. Aku benar benar membencinya. Hantaman itu kembali mengahantam kedua pipiku dan perutku.

"AKH" Suaraku tercekat. Aku meraba raba ke lemari kecil di sebelah kasurku, menggenggam sebuah jam weker digital dan segera menghantamkannya ke kepala pria itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Darah mengucur deras dari bagian belakang kepalanya. Mata itu masih terbuka namun kesadaran mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya. _"Sebegitu bencinya pria tua ini denganku? Sudah mati pun masih menatapiku dengan begitu."_ Aku menghela nafas lega. _"Aku selamat."_ Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara tangisan ibuku di depan kamarku.

"TOSHIIIEEEE."

"KAA-SAN, KECILKAN SUARAMU AKU MAU TIDUR." Aku benci membentaknya seperti ini tapi yang benar saja, apa dia perlu menangis sambil berteriak teriak seperti itu setiap kali kami bertengkar.

"Kaa-san seharusnya tidak perlu menangis, aku melindungi kaa-san. Bukankah kau juga sudah lelah seperti ini, terus terusan di sakiti oleh pria tua ini. Aku melindungi kaa-san. Untuk sekali ini aku ingin membuat kaa-san tersenyum."

PLAK...

Panas...pipiku terasa panas.

"Kau...kau benar benar sudah gila.."

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku...aku..."

"MENJAUH DARIKU, KAU BENAR BENAR MENJIJIKAN, MENJAUH DARIKU." Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku, aku...aku menyelamatkan kaa-san.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAHIRKANMU." Tubuhku bergerak sendiri menghantam wanita itu hingga tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam lantai. Aku menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat keras.

"D-Daiki..."

"KAA-SAN,MENANGISLAH LAGI, AKU AKAN MENDENGARKANNYA, BUKANKAH AKU YANG SELALU MENDENGARKAN TANGISANMU SAAT TOU-SAN PERGI. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu..." Tangannya mencakar cakar lenganku dan berusaha meraih wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba tiba melemah dan kedua tangannya terjatuh kelantai.

Aku berdiri dan menghela nafas lega, benar benar lega. Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Rasanya berbeda, aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini. _"Mereka memang merepotkan"_ Aku bisa merasakan bibirku yang menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan.

 _ **-Present time, normal POV. Kamar nomor 304-**_

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu segalanya? Kau ini semacam paranormal atau bagaimana hah?"

"Aku serius _Bakagami-kun_ lagipula aku bertemu dengan Aomine-kun lebih dulu darimu. Aku ini satu SMA dengannya."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya, lalu setelah kejadian itu aku pindah sekolah."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan semuanya, jadi 3 tahun yang lalu Aomine-" Perkataan Momoi terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah menenteng beberapa kanvas kosong. Seketika wajah raut wajah momoi berubah memucat.

"Satsuki." Ucapnya dingin.

"N-nee Kagami-kun terimakasih sudah menerimaku sebagai tamu hari ini hehe aku akan menemui kapan kapan ya sampai jumpa." Ia segera meraih tasnya dan berlari ke pintu keluar.

"P-permisi." Ucapnya saat melewati Aomine yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dia...membangunkanmu ya?"

"Siapa? Momoi kah? Tidak tidak aku memang sudah bangun." Ujarnya yang dibalas decakan kesal dari Aomine. Ia bukan pembohong yang hebat dan Aomine bisa membaca itu hanya dalam sekali tatapan. Aomine meletakan kanvas itu di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Aomine..."

"Hmm?"

"K-kau...kau pernah berfikir untuk menyakiti seseorang?"

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _A-ano...maaf saya gk sadar fictnya nganggur sampai setahun lebih begini. Karna terlalu lama dianggurin saya sampe lupa mau bikin cerita ini kayak gimana ahahaha *digebuk reader* kalau fict ini masih ada yang baca masih mau saya lanjutin kalau gk ada yang baca ya saya baca sendiri aja lah/EH? Saya menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian dengan senang hati. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran untuk ceritanya juga saya terima dengan senang hati._**


End file.
